True Warrior
by The Goon
Summary: Also crosses over with 8 Bit Theater. Kotaro must prove his inner strength when his close friend Natsumi is kidnapped by Black Mage. The summary kinda sucks this time.


**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Here's a oneshot crossover between 8 Bit Theater and Negima! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 8 Bit Theater or Negima! characters.**

* * *

The girls of Class 2-A were known for a lot of bizarre things. First off, they had Negi Springfield, a 10-year-old prodigy, as their teacher, and they also had some unique students, which include twin sisters that are only 10, a robot, a vampire, and even a ghost. However, among these unique classmates, Natsumi Murakami was one of the more ordinary girls.

Now, just because she was ordinary doesn't mean she was that noticeable. She was in Theater, but usually only got minor roles, with the one exception when she was Cinderella in a class play. She had a few freckles on each side of her nose and short hair. Like many girls in Class 2-A, she liked her sensei, Negi Springfield. However, although Negi liked all his students, he seemed to favor Asuna and Konoka the most.

Natsumi walked to the small pond inside the academy and sat down on the short, green grass. She slipped her shoes off and rested her head, letting the cool breeze brush through on her. She then heard something running through the bushes. She saw a dog tail, so she thought maybe it was a dog, but then a boy's head popped out.

"Hi there, Natsumi," said Kotaro.

"Hi, Kotaro," replied Natsumi.

Kotaro sat next to her and also lay on his back. He turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Everything alright, Natsumi?" asked Kotaro.

"Things are fine," replied Natsumi, "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem alright," said Kotaro, "I saw you leaving the academy today, and you sure didn't look like everything was alright."

"How can you tell?" asked Natsumi.

"You had that sad look in your eyes, and you weren't walking as cheerfully as you usually do," said Kotaro, "I mean, uh, not that I pay _that_ much attention."

Natsumi smiled.

"Things like that don't get by you so easily," remarked Natsumi.

"So what's the matter?" asked Kotaro.

"Well, I guess I'm just a little jealous," replied Natsumi.

"You? Jealous? You're not really the jealous type of girl," said Kotaro, "And what are you even jealous of?"

"It'll sound stupid," said Natsumi.

"No it won't," said Kotaro, trying to reassure her, "Just tell me."

"Well," said Natsumi, "I'm jealous of…everyone, really. Especially Asuna."

"What? Why?" asked Kotaro.

Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing. Natsumi stopped moving, as did the grass, the birds, everything. It was almost as if time had stopped for everyone except for Kotaro.

"What's going on?" cried Kotaro, "What's happening?"

A giant bird zoomed down and landed on the ground. It was yellow and had sharp claws. It also seemed to have a rider. A mysterious figure in a blue robe and was wearing a pointy yellow hat. His face was completely covered in shadow, except for his yellow, beady little eyes. He ordered the bird to pick up Natsumi.

"Hey! Put her down, you freak!" shouted Kotaro.

"Try and make me, sucker!" said the mysterious rider.

He flew off into the air on the yellow bird, with Natsumi in its claws.

"Natsumi!" cried Kotaro.

Kotaro was not that fast of a runner, but he had very good senses, the senses of a dog or a wolf. Even when he lost sight of the yellow bird, he knew where it had been. He just had to follow its scent to find where it was going.

* * *

The yellow bird flew into a cave in a mountain and dodged the stalactites and stalagmites of the tunnel leading to the cave. Normally, there was a lake inside it with a waterfall filling it with water, but since time was currently frozen to all but the bird, the rider, and Kotaro, no water was moving an inch. He landed next to someone else in the cave, who wore red armor and had short red hair. The small rider snapped his fingers, and time continued on.

"What? Where am I?" asked a panicking Natsumi.

"Stay unconscious, you whiny little girl," said the rider.

He snapped his fingers and immediately, dizziness overcame Natsumi, and she fell into a deep sleep. Finally, the one in red armor spoke up.

"You know, Black Mage," said Fighter, "Just because White Mage won't go out with you doesn't mean you should kidnap a girl just to make her jealous."

"Oh, who said I was using her to make White Mage jealous?" asked Black Mage, "If I can't have White Mage, this girl will suffice…and then I'll try White Mage again!"

"It just seems so…unheroic, and stuff," said Fighter.

"Is it, Fighter? Is it really?" asked Black Mage, "Did you ever stop to think how _I_ feel about this? What kind of friend do you call yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Black Mage," said Fighter, "I should have thought about how you felt about this before giving my opinion!"

_It's almost too easy to talk him into things_, thought Black Mage.

* * *

Kotaro tracked the scent of Black Mage's Chocobo, leading him to a tall mountain. Higher up was the tunnel towards the cave.

_That's gotta be where I'll find Natsumi!_

Kotaro jumped from rock to rock up to the tunnel, which he entered. It was not easy, however. The rocks were unstable, and some of them tipped over, nearly knocking over Kotaro, almost giving him a concussion. The tunnel wasn't much better, either. It was dark and hard to navigate, plus Black Mage had the urge to use a powerful attack.

"Fighter, go stand over by that wall there," said Black Mage.

"Okay, why?" asked Fighter, heading over to the wall.

"Because I want to cast a powerful fire spell and I need to know if it works," replied Black Mage.

Black Mage conjured up fire in the palms of his hands, and he could feel the power swelling up inside him. He shot the fire towards the wall, hitting Fighter in the process. The wall was damaged and beaten. Fighter was not.

"That's a good way to warm this cave up, it was getting kinda cold in here," said Fighter.

_Why does he never die?_ Black Mage asked himself.

Black Mage had, however, succeeded in shaking things up a bit for Kotaro. Heavy boulders were falling, getting in Kotaro's way. Even his animal senses wouldn't help him survive. He had to do that all on his own. He ran along the left wall of the tunnel, switching from left to right depending on where there were boulders falling. The scent of Black Mage was picking up a lot now, so he could tell he was getting closer. Unfortunately, one of the boulders landed right in front of Kotaro. It didn't majorly damage him, but he did run right into it, giving him a bloody nose and a bruised face. Blood dripped from Kotaro's nose.

"Aw, crap," said Kotaro, "Now I'm losing his scent!"

"Hopefully that last attack will keep that stupid brat from getting any closer to me," said Black Mage, "Or at least stall him while I take action."

"Watcha doin', BM?" asked Fighter.

"Oh, just a few warm-ups, if you know what I mean," said Black Mage, heading towards Natsumi's unconscious body.

"No, I can't say I do," said Fighter.

"Typical," said Black Mage, "Oh well, no use trying to explain it to you. Why don't you go bother Thief or something?"

"Because he and Red Mage told me to go bother you, and you're my bestest friend!" exclaimed Fighter.

"Of course they would, those monkey-fuggin' bastards," muttered Black Mage, "I'll be sure to put them right below you at the top of my death list."

"I love you too, bestest buddy!" exclaimed Fighter.

Black Mage began unbuttoning Natsumi's school vest, while Kotaro was still struggling in the tunnel.

"You think we should help that poor kid out?" asked Fighter, "He might get lost!"

"You really don't get what's going on, do you?" asked Black Mage.

Surprisingly, Kotaro was making his way through the obstacles placed before him. He plugged one nostril and blew out through the other, and then did the same for the other. The blood blew out from his nose, and he was able to catch Black Mage's scent again. He wiped his hands on his pants and ran to the end of the tunnel. He landed on the cold, blue cave floor. He saw Fighter in the corner of the cave, and Black Mage in front of him, where the scent was leading him. But what made Kotaro angry was what he saw behind Black Mage.

Black Mage had stripped Natsumi of all of her garments, with the exception of her panties, but those were still dangerously close to coming off. She was still unconscious, so she could not see what Black Mage had done to her. Kotaro felt sick at the sight of his close friend's breasts being flashed for the whole cave to see.

"What did you do to her, you monster?" shouted Kotaro.

"Nothing…yet!" replied Black Mage.

"Don't worry, buddy," said Fighter, "He might come off as a little bit odd, but he's cool! He's my bestest friend!"

"And what have I told you about that?" asked Black Mage.

"It's rude to call you odd," replied Fighter.

"The _other _thing I told you about that," groaned Black Mage.

"Not to call you buddy," said Fighter.

"Good memory," said Black Mage.

"Thanks, bestest buddy!" exclaimed Fighter.

"Let her go!" demanded Kotaro.

"Really, you don't think I'm just gonna let her go with you because you asked so _politely_, did you?" asked Black Mage sarcastically, "You'll have to go through me before you can take that girl alive!"

"What do you got that I don't?" asked Kotaro.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Black Mage, "You know the answer to that. You saw how I froze time to kidnap your friend, though I don't know why you two are unaffected by it, but nonetheless, I can bend reality to my own will! That's more than you could do!"

"It's true, you know," said Fighter, "Only Sarda the Sage could beat him. Why, one time, he froze time for over 800 years and 22 minutes to talk to Black Mage about cookies!"

"First off, I told you to NEVER tell that story again," barked Black Mage, "And second, we weren't talking about cookies! He was sputtering some useless crap about making sacrifices, which he and I disagree on the meaning of the word."

"I don't care about any of that!" shouted Kotaro, "Just give Natsumi back or I'll kick your ass!"

"Kid, I don't think you know what you're up against," said Black Mage, "I can bend your entire perception of reality with nothing more than my own will!"

_He already said that,_ thought Kotaro.

"Try me!" shouted Kotaro.

"As you wish," said Black Mage.

In response, Black Mage lifted his hand, and then snapped his fingers, sending fiery boulders crashing down towards Kotaro. He rolled to the side in order to dodge them. He seemed to be going farther and farther away from where Natsumi was. It was possible that that was Black Mage's intention.

"Fighter," said Black Mage, "Do yourself some good and distract this kid!"

"But why?" asked Fighter.

"Because he said swords were stupid!" replied Black Mage.

Letting out a battle cry, Fighter relentlessly charged after Kotaro. Kotaro was quick, but Fighter was stronger, and of course, was wearing red armor. While Fighter was distracting Kotaro, Black Mage snuck over to where the unconscious Natsumi was. Black Mage's hands turned purple, and looked as if they were on fire. This is what happened when he was going to cast a time-consuming spell and needed to create the right symbols for it.

"If this doesn't drive White Mage mad with jealousy, I don't know what will!" exclaimed Black Mage.

Black Mage got right to work. Natsumi was already naked (except for her panties), so that part was taken care of. It was making careful, precise markings on her that would take work. If all went well, the girl would be completely mesmerized and be a sex object for Black Mage no matter what. He was the only one who knew about that.

Black Mage started at the top. He brushed Natsumi's bangs out of the way and drew a circle on her sweaty forehead. She started to breathe heavily, but would not wake up, which was fortunate for Black Mage. He drew a line down to the tip of her nose, and then split it into two directions. One went down her left cheek and to her earlobe. The other went down her right cheek and to the other earlobe.

Fighter had no problem holding up against Kotaro, whereas Kotaro was struggling. Fighter's only real weakness was his exposed head. Kotaro's attacks kept hitting Fighter's armor. It was only then that Kotaro noticed Black Mage drawing symbols on Natsumi.

"What is he doing?" asked Kotaro.

"Oh, that's just another of Black Mage's spells," said Fighter, "I'm sure it's fine, though. He's always doing great things…wait, why am I stopping to talk to you? You said swords were stupid!"

"I said no such thing!" shouted Kotaro as he defended himself from Fighter.

Black Mage was already done with the face and her shoulders. Now came one of the best parts. He used both his hands to mark symbols on Natsumi's bare breasts. He drew a circle around both nipples, enjoying it as he did so.

"Do you really believe everything that jerk tells you?" asked Kotaro, still fighting Fighter.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Fighter in response, "He's my best friend!"

"How stupid can you get?" shouted Kotaro, "He uses you!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Fighter.

Black Mage had already covered Natsumi's chest and stomach with the symbols. He ran his fingers down the top of Natsumi's thighs, drew on her kneecaps, and added dots on the tips of her toes. Like her face, her feet had more than a few freckles on them. Black Mage then flipped Natsumi over in order to do the second half.

_I'm gonna run out of time if I don't get past this guy right now_, thought Kotaro.

Kotaro zoomed past Fighter and almost made it to where Black Mage was, but Fighter was also quick, so he blocked Kotaro's attack and sent him flying back into the wall. As the battle continued on, Black Mage resumed his work. He started at the tip of her neck, and drew a line down her spine, and then started drawing separate lines along her back.

When he finished her back, he pulled down Natsumi's panties, and drew the word JUICY on her right ass cheek. This was not part of the spell, rather for Black Mage's own amusement. This time, the pattern changed. When he got down to the bottom of her thighs, he started drawing perfect squares instead of circles.

"Shoot! He's almost done!" shouted Kotaro, "Outta my way!"

Kotaro zoomed over Fighter's head, leaving him confused.

"Did anyone else feel a breeze or is it just me?" asked Fighter.

Black Mage was not getting close to the end of the spell. He was putting dots on each of her toes. He started from the pinky toe, and then the next three toes. He was about to put a dot on the big toe, which would complete the spell, but he suddenly felt a devastating punch in his face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Come on, Natsumi! Wake up!" exclaimed Kotaro, trying to shake Natsumi awake.

"You're…t-too late, kid," said Black Mage, standing up and coughing up dirt, "All need to do is one last thing to finish that spell. Now, if you don't want me to Hadoken you all the way out of this cold, rotten cave, I suggest you give me that girl."

"Never!" shouted Kotaro, "What have you done to her? You sick bastard!"

"I get that a lot," said Black Mage, taking Kotaro's comment as a compliment, "The designs on her are meant to make that girl my eternal slave, once I chant the right spell. With her by my side, I won't need White Mage anymore!"

"You think you can win, don't you?" asked Kotaro.

"Undeniably," replied Black Mage, and then snapped his fingers, calling "Fighter!"

Kotaro suffered a massive blow in the back. He dropped Natsumi and Fighter took her to Black Mage.

"No…don't…" begged Kotaro.

Black Mage carried Natsumi's still sleeping body up to the highest ledge in the cave, more conveniently than Fighter, because Black Mage cast a spell for him to walk in the air, whereas Fighter had to do it all manually.

"Can't…crawl…further…" moaned Fighter when he finally reached the top.

"Now to finish what I started," proclaimed Black Mage.

To his surprise, Kotaro got up and started hopping up the ledges towards him. _Why doesn't he ever give up?_ Black Mage asked himself. Regardless of the reason, he was getting bored of Kotaro, and decided to end him once and for all. He charged up, feeling the power of electricity running through his veins, and then released his power.

"HADOKEN!" cried Black Mage.

The Hadoken created a massive explosion, sending chunks of rock and smoke throughout the cave. There was no way Kotaro could survive that.

"What the…?" sputtered Black Mage.

Kotaro was surrounded by a protective shield. The shield was a magic spell cast by none other than White Mage. Red Mage, Thief, and Black Belt were inside as well.

"Well, there goes the fun," said Black Mage.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Fighter, "Welcome to the party! We're having so much fun!"

"What's with that half-naked girl up there?" asked Thief.

"If I had to take a wild guess," said Red Mage, "I'd say Black Mage was trying to make that girl his slave or something."

"That's definitely what it looks like," said Black Belt, agreeing with the party.

"You monster!" gasped White Mage "You barbaric little monster! How could you do that to an innocent young girl?"

"It's quite easy once you get into it," said Black Mage.

"This poor dog boy is fighting hard for someone he cares about, and you're using that girl as a tool to toy with him!" exclaimed White Mage "Release her now!"

"Or what?" asked Black Mage.

White Mage lifted her arms, and from under her white robes came the feel of powerful thunder spells coming to her. Dark clouds surrounded the cave, and lightning struck down around the ledge where Black Mage and Fighter were.

"Uh oh," muttered Black Mage.

Seeing as he would find himself in a world of pain if he didn't oblige, he reluctantly threw Natsumi down for White Mage to catch. Instead, Kotaro caught her.

"And let's remove these disgraceful signs off her body," said White Mage.

White Mage put her soft, white hands on Natsumi's sweaty, heavy body, and silently, practically like a whisper, chanted a healing spell. The signs Black Mage painted on Natsumi started to disappear. While this was happening, Natsumi was starting to wake up.

"Kotaro?" she asked, barely using a whisper.

"Natsumi!" cried Kotaro, holding her tightly.

"You saved me?" asked Natsumi.

"Why not?" asked Kotaro "I care about you!"

"Oh, Kotaro!" Natsumi wrapped her arms around Kotaro tightly.

"Kotaro," said White Mage once the tender moment was over, "You are truly a noble young gentleman. Kneel, please."

Kotaro got down on one knee and looked up at White Mage.

"By the Order of White Mages, and all that is good and graceful," said White Mage, "I hereby pronounce thee a true warrior! Rise, Kotaro!"

Before Kotaro rose, White Mage kissed him passionately on the forehead.

"What's that jerk got that I ain't?" asked Black Mage.

"I guess its official," said Fighter.

"What is?" asked Black Mage.

"She's not that reserved," said Fighter, "She just doesn't like you!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Black Mage.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please review :)**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
